


Three Things to Remember

by spidermanhoodie



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, MLM Writer, NSFW, alex is having a crisis, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhoodie/pseuds/spidermanhoodie
Summary: Alex lets himself remember three things about that night.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Three Things to Remember

Three things Alex Claremont-Diaz lets himself remember about that night: 

1\. Henry’s tie, a bland, solid-color navy blue, clenched in his fist, cutting off circulation.  
2\. Henry’s mouth, a violent display of wet heresy, on his neck, on his jaw, on his inner thighs, on his ass, sucking spots on his skin.  
3\. Henry’s hair and the way he reacted when Alex grabbed it, golden between his fingers, blue eyes wide and pleading. 

Of course, he can’t shut everything off. Every detail is permanently etched into his mind, scribbled out in permanent marker. He’ll be sitting in class, reading the board, and suddenly there is Henry, between his legs, panting. He’ll be on a run with June, and the sweat running down his arms reminds him of the way it trickled down Henry’s brow, the way he reached his shaking hand to wipe it away. Or he’ll pull on a dress shirt for an event and he’ll remember the way Henry unbuttoned his own, carefully, methodically, folding it neatly before locking eyes with Alex with this wildfire behind his pupils, the ghost of a grin dancing across his face. 

He’s quick to shut those thoughts down, though. Alex is convinced that if he only lets himself think about and mull over three things, then he won’t get attached. So, when he is alone in the confines of his room, listening to whatever he’s in the mood for this week pressed into vinyl, wearing his glasses, he thinks about Henry’s tie, curled around his knuckles. He thinks about Henry’s mouth on his cock and wonders how the hell he learned to give blowjobs like he was speaking a language. He thinks about Henry’s obscene moan and the way the corner of his mouth turns up in a subby haze when his perfect, princely hair gets pulled. 

He considers texting Henry about how ugly his tie was. About how pretty his mouth is. About his slight masochism and what are his limits exactly?

But he doesn’t text him beyond the scope of their preexisting relationship, because his emotions are so dramatic, so large, so infinite. If Henry saw his expansive love, his weakness, then he would leave Alex with all of this affection and nowhere to direct it. 

So he gives himself three things to remember. 

Henry’s tie. 

Henry’s mouth. 

Henry’s hair. 

Henry.


End file.
